Channel Surfing
by cryptictac
Summary: Sex is a great way to curb boredom... right? HouseWilson. Explicit slash.


**Channel Surfing**

**---**

The channel surfing was starting to get on Wilson's nerves.

Well, Wilson had to admit -- there was nothing decent or interesting to watch on the television. Considering it was a rainy Saturday afternoon, that wasn't at all surprising. But House's incessant and no doubt futile _click click click-click-click_ on the remote control was aggravating. He was changing channels so fast it was making Wilson dizzy.

"House," Wilson said with an annoyed sigh.

"What?" House snapped back at him without looking away from the screen.

Wilson gestured at the television and then sighed again as he let his hand drop back to his lap. "Do you mind giving it a rest?"

"I'm trying to find something to watch."

"You've been obsessively channel surfing for the last five minutes."

House cast him a quick, peeved look; long enough to halt his channel surfing for a moment. "Like I said, I'm trying to find something to watch."

Wilson let his head drop back against the back of the sofa, rolling his eyes. "You haven't found anything yet." He lolled his head to the side to look at House. "Do you think flicking through channels fast enough to cause epilepsy is going to change that?"

"Yeah, well, I'm bored," House declared. And then resumed firing away at the television with the remote control.

House was bored. That explained a lot. Wilson raised his hands to his face and rubbed it. "I'm bored, too," he remarked once he dropped his hands back to his lap again. "Watching you channel surf is boring."

House abruptly clicked the television off. He leaned forward and slapped the remote on the coffee table next to the empty beer bottles and unfinished bag of Doritos they'd been sharing. "Listening to you whining about me channel surfing is boring."

"I guess it's a win-win situation, then," Wilson sarcastically replied, pushing himself forward on the sofa just as House slumped back. He stretched his hand out and grasped the last beer bottle he'd been drinking from, and gave it a quick shake. Empty. Not that he really wanted more beer to drink -- he was just bored. Drinking was something to do to temporarily curb boredom. He sighed as he thumped the bottle back down onto the coffee table.

"Wanna fuck?" House abruptly remarked.

Wilson snapped his attention towards House, surprised. House was merely looking back at him with a uninterested, though slightly hopeful look on his face. It wasn't the suggestion of screwing that surprised Wilson -- it was the unprompted way in which House announced it. Then again, House was full of spur-of-the-moment announcements so this really wasn't anything new. And the screwing part of their relationship wasn't anything new, either. They were together in sense that they weren't together -- meaning, they were in a relationship but they never really talked about it. It just was. House wasn't into that "deep and meaningful crap" and Wilson was quite happy to go along with that. In fact, he preferred it in many ways -- it was nice being in a relationship that wasn't based upon chocolates, flowers and constant emotional reassurance.

Wilson reached his hand up to his head and scratched it. Sex to curb boredom sounded like a good deal, Wilson reflected. Good enough not to argue with, that was for sure. "Yeah, alright," he replied, dropping his hands either side of him to the sofa to push himself up.

"Cool," House declared, reaching for his cane. "Meet you in the bedroom. Going to take a piss first."

Wilson nodded as he stood up, and raised his arms above his head to stretch. "Sounds good."

He watched House limp towards the hallway before following after him, casually tugging his shirt off along the way. He balled it into a fist and, as he passed House's bedroom he tossed it carelessly into the room before approaching the bathroom.

Wilson leaned against the doorframe, shirtless, watching House standing at the toilet. "I'll go after you."

House looked over his shoulder at Wilson, nodded and then glanced down at Wilson's bare chest and stomach. "Getting a gut on you, old man."

"What?" Wilson looked down at himself, his hand instantly moving to his stomach. Well… maybe House was kind of right. He was getting a bit… soft around the middle. Love handles and whatnot. But he was thirty-eight -- what man, apart from guys like Tom Cruise, didn't start showing their age by the time they were approaching their forties? He looked back up to House and gave him a reproving look. "Pot calling the kettle black with the 'old man' talk, aren't you?"

"I'm not the guy who blow dries my hair every morning."

"Yeah? So?" Wilson gave a dismissive shrug, pointedly changing the subject as he added with a nod towards the toilet, "You finished?"

"Gravity's starting to be unkind to you in your old age, Wilson," House remarked with a smirk.

"You're quite happy to get laid with me. I don't see you complaining," Wilson retorted.

"I'm _not_ complaining. Just trying to give you an inferiority complex." He faced forward again and finished what he was doing.

"Gee, thanks," Wilson dryly replied, stepping forward as House flushed the toilet. "I can always count on you for moral and emotional support."

House smirked again as he moved back to give Wilson room. "What're friends for, huh?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, though smiling at the same. "I can pick a rhetorical question when I hear one," he said, undoing his pants and pulling his flaccid penis out to aim at the toilet bowl.

He listened to the water running as House washed his hands, and once House had taken his cane back up he announced, "Meet you in the bedroom." That was followed by a quick, sharp swat of House's hand against Wilson's ass.

Wilson finished up was he was doing, though didn't bother doing his fly back up again. He washed and dried his hands and when he made his way into House's bedroom he saw House lying naked on the bed. He was on his back, ankles crossed with one arm tucked behind his head. House wasn't hard, either -- not yet. He just looked bored more than anything right at that moment.

"Undressing's supposed to be part of the foreplay," Wilson complained as he headed towards the bed.

"Yeah, when it's spontaneous." House looked up at Wilson. "You're half-undressed anyway, so what difference does it make?"

Pushing his jeans down over his hips, Wilson replied, "True. Point taken." He toed his shoes off, stepped out of his jeans and then pushed his briefs down.

"You cleaned yourself out recently?" House asked, watching Wilson undress.

"I had a shower earlier on and washed thoroughly -- does that count?"

"It'll do."

Wilson lifted his knee up to the bed, hands pressed down on the mattress, and leaned over to kiss House full on the mouth. "Move over," he ordered when he broke away from the kiss.

"_Climb_ over," House countered.

Wilson opened his mouth to retort and then changed his mind when he saw the adamant look on House's face. Closing his mouth again, he rolled his eyes as he shifted fully onto the bed and swung his leg over House to climb over him. It wasn't the most graceful of manoeuvres, as Wilson wasn't exceptionally agile -- there was a fair bit of jostling around before Wilson slumped to House's side.

"Happy?" he asked, looking at House.

"You could've just walked around the bed," House replied simply, shifting onto his side to face Wilson.

"You could've just as easily moved over." Wilson got onto his side, too, and started to shift in towards House until their bodies were touching.

"It's easier to make you do all the work," House remarked, placing his hand on Wilson's hip.

Wilson snorted. "Right. That's likely never going to change."

"Shut up, will you?"

Wilson did as he was told, mainly because House's mouth closed over his and started kissing him. It was an almost bored kiss at first, because neither of them was in a particularly horny mood -- Wilson wasn't hard, House wasn't hard; this whole thing was because they were bored and because there was nothing on the television.

Though, when House started to push Wilson back and deepened the kiss, Wilson felt a small rush of excitement ripple down to his groin; enough to make his penis slowly start to harden. The kiss moved from closed mouthed to opened mouthed with tongue, and Wilson could taste beer and Doritos on House's breath -- not exactly the sexiest thing in the world. Wilson didn't really care, though, because he knew he probably tasted the same way. The kisses were noisy and punctuated with sharp intakes of breath each time one of them ran out of air, and occasionally Wilson broke the kiss to turn his head away for a lungful of air before meeting House's mouth again.

That was all it was for a short while -- kissing, with House half-positioned on top of Wilson so that House's penis was pressed against Wilson's hip, and his bad leg wedged between Wilson's thighs. Intermittently, House kissed down to Wilson's jaw or to his neck but then would meet his lips again in another kiss, and Wilson felt his chin and upper lip starting to burn from the sharp graze of House's stubble. It didn't really matter how many times they did this, Wilson always wished House damn well shaved. He was thinking that now as House started to ungracefully shift completely on top of Wilson while kissing him at the same time.

"Ow!" Wilson hissed, feeling House's elbow jabbing sharply against his ribs. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Whoops. Sorry." House braced his hands against the mattress and pushed the top half of himself up so that Wilson could see him. Wilson could feel their erections pushed against each other; it was much more uncomfortable than it was arousing.

Wilson shifted awkwardly underneath him, giving House a slightly pained look. "You're crushing my balls," he said in a tight voice.

"Oh." House quickly adjusted himself on top of Wilson again, and Wilson let out a breath of relief when he felt the weight lift off his testicles. "See? This is what happens when you make me do all the work."

Wilson gave him an even look. "I'm not even going to bother answering that," he replied, reaching a hand up to House. He gripped the back of House's neck and tugged him down, meeting House's mouth in a kiss that quickly began to turn forceful. Wilson spread his legs wider as he felt House rocking against him, his penis rubbing against the wiry feel of House's pubic hair. Their breathing grew heavier as the kisses grew more and more heated, until House suddenly pulled back and seized Wilson's hands.

He laced their fingers together and swung Wilson's arms up above his head, and pinned his hands against the pillow. Wilson felt a wave of arousal flood through him -- something about having House pin his hands like that always excited Wilson; the lack of control and the vulnerability of not being able to touch. The weight distribution now that House wasn't using his hands to balance himself, however, was uncomfortable and Wilson felt his stomach being compressed under House's weight.

"Uhhhh," Wilson grunted. He squirmed slightly and then murmured, "Shift off a bit."

"Huh?"

"My stomach."

Not that saying that explained anything, but House seemed to understand what Wilson meant: Wilson felt the pressure lessening as House evened his weight out onto his good leg. "Alright?"

Wilson nodded and then licked his lips, squeezing House's hands in his.

House responded by squeezing Wilson's hands in return. "That's what you get for being paunchy."

Giving him a look, Wilson shot back, "I'm not _paunchy_."

"Old man."

"I'm not old!. _You're_ older. So, what does that make you?"

It was House's turn to give him a look. "Killjoy."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he felt House untangle their fingers and slide his palms down to Wilson's wrists to grip them tightly. Ignoring the mild argument they just had, Wilson craned his neck up, indicative of wanting House to kiss him again and when House leaned back down Wilson twisted his hands in House's grip to try and urge him to grip tighter. It worked -- he felt House's fingers clamping down firmer, and Wilson reacted by sucking House's bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down onto it.

He felt House rock his hips down against him strongly and Wilson grunted into House's mouth once more -- mainly because he felt his balls being crushed again. Instinctually, he bent his legs at the knees and drew them up until his feet were pressed flat against the mattress. That took the weight off him enough that he felt freer to roll his hips up against House's comfortably and when he let House's lip go he was met with another fierce, possessive kiss.

Wilson started to squirm beneath House again, attempting to wrestle his wrists free of House's grip. House tugged Wilson's wrists down until his elbows were locked in a bent position and Wilson found himself vying for dominance by attempting to roll House over, using his body weight. To no avail, of course. Frustrating as it was to not be able to gain any control over House, it was making Wilson incredibly aroused. His boredom was well and truly forgotten. House's was, too, by the look of things.

"God damn it," Wilson gasped when House broke the kiss, twisting his wrists in House's grasp.

House seemed to ignore him; he leaned his face down until his mouth closed over Wilson's left nipple. Letting out a few sharp breaths, Wilson arched his head off the pillow to peer down at what House was doing. The scratch of stubble on his chest and against his chest hair was both ticklish and jarring, and that accompanied with the feel of House's tongue and teeth on his nipple was both aggravating Wilson and arousing him. Being restrained made it worse.

"House," Wilson managed in a tight voice, still trying to wrench his wrists free.

House was still ignoring him. He moved across to Wilson's other nipple and Wilson let his head fall back in defeat, caught between trying to break free and thrusting his hips up against House's. He felt House's teeth grazing over his nipple, followed by a sudden bite that hurt a lot more than House probably intended it to.

"Ahhh! Jesus!" Wilson hissed loudly, sounding more in pain than in pleasure.

House looked up sharply, surprised. "What?"

"That _hurt_!" Wilson exclaimed.

A brief look of guilt crossed House's face, followed by a frown. Wilson felt House's grip loosen slightly around his wrists and it was at that point that Wilson realised how tight the hold had been -- he could feel the skin on his wrists, chafed from all the twisting he'd been doing.

"You alright?" House asked, trying not to sound as guilty as he looked.

Wilson sighed and nodded. The pain in his nipple had lessened to a mild throb which he knew would dissipate completely by the end of this. If they got to the end of this. Wilson had to admit -- he'd had better sex than this with House before. But, oh well -- it passed the time. Maybe by the time they finished there would be something to watch on the television.

He could see House was being hesitant about moving back in to kiss him again, which was why Wilson tugged his wrists free from House's hands and pulled him down towards him. It didn't take long to build the intensity of the kiss up to the point where both of them were breathing heavily again. Wilson slipped his hands onto House's back just as House slid a hand down to Wilson's thigh. Wilson felt his leg being hoisted up until it was wrapped around House's waist, as he ran his hands down to House's ass.

Choosing to exert some dominance, Wilson moved a hand around to House's chest and forcefully pushed him back, rolling with him until he was laying half-on top of House. They met in another deep kiss, House's hands running up and down Wilson's back, as Wilson attempted to climb fully atop of him. There was more jostling around, the whole practice of Wilson lying down on House made awkward with the fact that Wilson was trying to avoid placing any weight on House's leg. Sometimes, sex with House made Wilson realise how old they both really were -- neither of them were agile, neither of them had huge amounts of stamina and sometimes the simplest of things felt like an effort rather than enjoyment.

"Ow," House remarked as Wilson attempted to get comfortable on top of him. "Ow, ow, _ow_."

"What? What what what?" Wilson asked in alarm as he made an aborted attempt to kiss House again.

"My leg," House replied through clenched teeth, giving Wilson a pointed look.

"Huh?" Wilson glanced down and realised that his knee was pressing down on House's thigh and he quickly shifted it off, finding himself accidentally nudging House's groin with the same knee.

"Ooof," House croaked.

"Sorry," Wilson promptly replied. God damn it, this wasn't working out. Why was it that when they were both in a horny mood, things seemed to work out a lot better? Trying to adjust himself on top of House again, Wilson gave a slightly frustrated sigh before leaning in to kiss him once more.

"Ohhh god," House interrupted in a tight voice. He started to shove at Wilson's shoulders as if to urge him back quickly. "You're on my balls."

"God damn it," Wilson replied, pushing himself up with his hands. House sighed relief just as Wilson suddenly started to break into a smile. The ridiculousness of how much ball-crushing, stomach-crushing and accidental nipple biting that was going on was amusing.

"What?" House asked, giving Wilson a slightly peeved look.

Wilson studied House's face before he gave a short laugh and began to shake his head. "This is…" He shifted his weight on his hands before leaned down and pressed his face in against the side of House's neck. He breathed in, held his breath and then suddenly let out another laugh that was muffled against the side of House's throat.

"What?" House demanded.

It took Wilson a moment to regroup himself before he pulled back enough for House to see his face. He was still smiling, half out of amusement and half out of frustration. "This isn't working out."

"Bullshit it's not."

"It _isn't_," Wilson protested, laughing again.

He could see House was trying to ignore his laughter, but the way the corners of House's lips were twitching meant that House was finding it contagious. "Well, we'll make it work out."

"It's not working out, House."

"I don't want to be bored," House declared. "It's going to work out. It's either sex or channel surfing. Take your pick."

"We keep crushing each other's balls." Wilson tried to say that seriously, but by the time he got to the word 'balls', he started laughing again.

He saw House wrestling to keep a straight face, and failing; House started joining in. Wilson leaned back down against him, pressing his face into the side of House's neck again and continued to laugh. Somewhere in the midst of all the laughing House had found Wilson's hand and laced their fingers together. He felt House pressing a kiss to his temple while snickering at the same time. Wilson had lost his erection, and he could tell House had, too. Having sex to relieve boredom seemed more and more like a lost cause now. To Wilson, at least.

"Okay," House announced after finally composing himself.

"Okay, what?" Wilson asked against House's throat.

"Okay, shut up. I want to fuck."

Wilson didn't know why that was funny, but he found himself letting out another chortle.

"Seriously," House continued.

"Your persistence is admirable."

"Wilson. Shut up."

Despite laughing, Wilson pressed a kiss to the side of House's neck, followed by another one as he shifted about to straddle House's hips. House's hands had taken to running down his back to his ass and when he felt House grip it firmly Wilson responded by lightly biting the skin on House's neck. He felt House pulling his ass cheeks apart which sent an unexpected wave of arousal through Wilson's body and when House's finger started to rub against his anus Wilson found himself pulling back from House's neck so he could kiss him hard on the mouth.

Considering a moment ago Wilson was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to get it up again, he was rapidly starting to harden. His urge to laugh had completely dissipated in favour of the fucking House had demanded. Maybe the mood wasn't lost after all, especially with the way House was rubbing his fingertip in circles against his anus like that. He could feel House's penis stiffening from where it was pressed against his lower stomach and Wilson broke the kiss to look down at House just as he felt House gently push the tip of his finger into him.

Wilson didn't like dry entry, be that of fingers or penis or anything of the sort, and he knew House was intending on pushing his finger in deeper. He leaned across with his arm outstretched and made a swipe at the bedside drawer. He missed a couple of times before his fingertip hooked onto the handle and he tugged it open with a grunt.

House lolled his head to the side to look at what Wilson was fishing around for. "Want me to get that?"

"Yeah," Wilson replied, fumbling his hand around for the lubricant but unable to locate it. "Can't find it."

House took his hand that was resting on Wilson's ass cheek away and stretched his arm across to the drawer, lifting his head off the pillow to peer at what he was looking for. He kept his other hand where it was with his finger just inside Wilson's anus and it stayed there even when he retrieved the lubricant.

"Here," House said, tossing it at Wilson, who caught it one-handed.

He snapped the lid open as he shifted up onto his elbows. "Give me your finger," Wilson said, squeezing a large blob out of the tube. He felt House's finger pull away before House presented his hand to him. "Hope you cut your nails," Wilson remarked.

"I always keep my nails cut. See?" House wiggled his fingers impatiently at him.

Wilson merely raised his brows in acknowledgement as he smeared the large dollop of lubricant onto House's fingers, spreading it down from the tip to the third knuckle.

"I hope you cleaned your ass out," House smartly continued.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he squeezed another blob of lubricant out. "I told you, I had a shower earlier."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You know I wash thoroughly." He reached his hand around behind him and began to rub the lube onto his anus, smearing it on and around the area.

House watched him for a moment, no doubt enjoying the sight of Wilson touching himself there. "There's a difference between washing your ass and cleaning your ass out."

Wilson sighed as he pulled his hand away. "Do you think I'd be touching my anus if I knew it wasn't clean?" He wiped his hand on the bedsheet.

"That's gross," House remarked, looking at where Wilson had wiped his hand.

Wilson snapped the lube shut and tossed it beside him on the bed. "Yet I've just lubed your finger up so you can stick it in my ass. How is that any better?"

"Yeah, but I have to sleep on these sheets."

"You use your fingers to do a lot more," Wilson countered. Seriously, if House was going start bitching Wilson was going to go back out into the living room and watch some television instead.

House didn't seem to have a comeback to Wilson's remark; he stretched his hand back around to Wilson's ass, and Wilson felt House's fingertip brushing over his anus before he started to push it in. Wilson leaned in and met House's mouth in yet another kiss, trying to get himself to relax to accept House's finger.

As if House had read his mind, he murmured against Wilson's mouth, "Relax."

"I'm trying to," Wilson replied between kisses.

He felt House pull his finger back out to gently massage over his entrance before pushing back in again. House kept on doing that, while Wilson kept on kissing him and soon he felt himself starting to relax -- enough so that House could push his finger in deeper. He pushed it right in, which felt -- initially -- uncomfortable. House then established a careful in-and-out motion with his finger, which Wilson circled his hips in time with to get himself to relax more. When the in-out of House's finger became smooth and easy he felt House start to push in a second finger.

Because preparation tended to take so long, Wilson often found himself losing his erection if there wasn't enough going on to keep him stimulated. That was what was happening at the moment -- he was becoming flaccid, which was why he pushed himself up to a sitting position and took his penis in his hand. He started to stroke himself and tried to roll his hips in time with House's fingers but he couldn't quite get the coordination right.

"Get off," House remarked gruffly, withdrawing his fingers.

Wilson glanced up at him. "What?"

"On your stomach. Too uncomfortable trying to do this from this angle."

Wilson let his half-hard penis go and shifted off House, spreading out onto his front. House settled next him and Wilson felt House place a quick kiss to his shoulder as he started to push his fingers back inside Wilson again. This was much more comfortable -- Wilson angled himself in a way on the bed so that he could masturbate himself while House spooned up beside him and moved his fingers in and out. Occasionally, there were a few kisses dropped to his shoulder or to the side of his neck until Wilson turned his head and met House's mouth. A few times House deliberately pushed his fingers against the base of Wilson's prostate, which made Wilson utter a grunt at the back of his throat, sometimes a gasp. The more relaxed Wilson became the easier House's fingers moved in and out of him until it was no longer enough.

"Okay?" House murmured against his mouth.

Wilson nodded quickly. "Yeah." He kissed him again before adding, "Now."

He felt House's fingers keep thrusting in and out for a moment before House drew them out, and Wilson made a quiet noise of impatience. He watched House roll onto his back and reach into the drawer for a condom, and he could see House was only half-hard. House dealt with that quickly, though, by stroking himself to full erection before he ripped the condom packet open and slid the condom onto his penis. He applied lubricant and kept stroking himself to heighten his arousal before shifting in towards Wilson again.

Wilson felt himself being bumped around on the bed as House clumsily shifted on top of him, trying to find a comfortable position for his leg. He heard the sound of the lubricant tube being snapped open again, followed by the shock feeling of coldness as House smeared a thick blob onto his anus.

"Jesus, that's cold," Wilson complained. "Could've warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Wilson heard the tube being snapped shut again, followed by a quiet thud as it was tossed back onto the bed. There was another quick jostle of the bed as House positioned himself against him.

Wilson burrowed his face into the pillow when he felt the thick press of House's penis pushing against him and he grunted loudly in discomfort. House was slow, but that didn't stop it from being uncomfortable -- Wilson breathed through each push, trying to get himself to loosen up. Like always when he had penetrative sex, he began to quickly lose his erection until he was almost completely flaccid again. Occasionally he let out a strained sound at the back of his throat, grimacing into his pillow and gripping the sheets in his fists as he attempted to work with House by slightly circling his hips.

"Ow, ow," Wilson gasped, turning his head to the side. "Stop."

House abruptly halted. "You okay?"

Wilson drew in a deep breath and let it out before he nodded. "Yeah. Just uncomfortable."

He felt House's hand running down his back. "Want me to stop?"

Wilson shook his head. "No. Just slower."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe more lube."

He felt House pull out, followed by the sound of the lubricant tube being opened again and lube being squirted out. Hearing it tossed back to the bed once snapped shut, House was back over him once more and carefully pushing his penis against Wilson's entrance. They went through the process again, of House moving in and out slowly and Wilson focusing on relaxing by moving with him until at last, he felt House sliding deep into him.

House stayed there for a long minute, fully sheathed while Wilson breathed evenly. "Okay?" he heard House murmur.

Wilson nodded, closing his eyes and he cautiously pushed back against House. House responded by gently thrusting into him, which caused Wilson to gasp quietly. Just the tiniest of movements felt like a huge thrust. It didn't matter how many times they did this -- Wilson always found anal sex uncomfortable and almost unpleasurable at first. It took him a good length of time to adjust to having House inside him and to find a rhythm where he felt comfortable enough to start enjoying it. Considering how long it always took him to start enjoying the sex, Wilson was glad that House -- despite all his bravado -- was a considerate lover. That had been one of the things that surprised Wilson when they first started having anal sex -- House's patience and offhand gentleness. Wilson never told him, but he appreciated the consideration. House probably appreciated that Wilson never mentioned it. It was another one of those things that remained unspoken between them.

With each thrust into him, Wilson gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth, pushing back against House until he started to feel the familiar ease of his muscles. His sharp breaths of discomfort started to turn into quick breaths of pleasure and soon he found himself thrusting back against House.

Wilson felt House's whole body pressing down against him. He reached a hand up behind him and gripped a tuft of House's hair, pulling House close. House pressed his face against the side of Wilson's neck, panting hot breath onto it before he suddenly stopped thrusting.

The abrupt halt made Wilson feel both immediately frustrated at the loss of momentum, and relieved for a chance to have a rest. But now that House had stopped Wilson could feel his anal passage sharp and buzzing with over-stimulation, the blood vessels somewhat aggravated from all the continual rubbing. He knew what House was doing -- he was trying to gain control over himself before he came too soon. Wilson had this urge to keep thrusting his hips, however, so House being still inside him was exasperating. House recommenced thrusting a moment later, and the resumed movement seemed to feel even more intense after all the build up. Now that Wilson was beginning to enjoy this, his penis was starting to become erect again, especially with the way House was pushing against his prostate.

Wilson turned his face back into the pillow and let out a few loud, muffled groans while House grunted against the side of his neck. He could tell House was near to orgasm by how fast he was breathing and the way in which he was thrusting in fast, punctuated motions. Truth be told, Wilson was starting to tire and he was beginning to hope this would finish soon.

It seemed House was feeling the same way in regards to tiredness, because Wilson felt him slowing down before coming to another stop. Wilson turned his head on the pillow so his cheek was pressed against it. He could feel air cool against his face, indicative that he was sweating slightly.

"You alright?" Wilson asked in a murmur.

House drew in a breath and let it out evenly. "Yeah," he replied. There was a pause, as though he had something else to add but was hesitant to say it. "Getting tired."

"Want to stop?"

He felt House shake his head, no against the side of his neck. "No."

And as if to prove his point, House began to thrust again, though this time it seemed verging on half-hearted. Wilson didn't blame him -- he was getting a bit sick of this himself. His ass was starting to feel like it was burning, like he needed a fresh application of lubricant. He chose to ignore it for the moment in the hopes of just getting this over and done with and he soon found House thrusting into him hard and firmly once more. House was obviously determined to come because the next thing Wilson knew House was shuddering above him, breathing hot and heavily into his ear as he orgasmed. It took Wilson by surprise, actually, because he was expecting more of a build up than that. It was rather anti-climactic, no matter how much Wilson was looking forward to this ending.

House began to slow down until he eventually stopped. Wilson listened to him breathing for a moment before House murmured, "That was crap."

Wilson, in spite of himself, let out a wry chuckle. "I kind of agree."

"You didn't come, did you?"

"Uh, no. Should I have?"

He felt House press a brief kiss to the side of his neck before he began to shift off. "That was kind of the point." Wilson let out strangled grunt at feeling House pull out of him. It was such a strange sensation of emptiness whenever House pulled out, no matter how unsatisfying the sex. "Ohhh god," House groaned as he rolled onto his back. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Wilson let out another grunt as he slowly pushed himself up with his hands. He was still hard though he wasn't particularly aroused anymore. He rolled onto his back as well so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with House and he let out a deep breath. "Me, too."

House lifted his head off the pillow to look down at himself as he tugged the condom from his penis and tied it off. He leaned over the side of the bed and tossed it into the wastepaper basket by the bed before glancing down at Wilson's erect penis. "Want some help with that?"

"Hmm?" Wilson rubbed his face with his hand before he, too, lifted his head from the pillow to peer down at himself. He felt completely unaccomplished and rather unsatisfied. He almost didn't care, though. He didn't have the stamina he had when he was twenty years old. All of his energy had gone into preparing for the anal sex, rather than the sex itself. It wasn't as if he was actually horny to start with -- boredom had been the impetus for this, so in a way the sex felt similar to the idea of eating for something to do: not exactly satisfying, not exactly exciting. "If you want," Wilson replied, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "I don't care."

House rolled onto his side and Wilson felt him smooth his hand onto his stomach before instantly groping down for his penis. Wilson closed his eyes and tried to focus on House's hand gripping and stroking him slowly. It was so half-hearted Wilson felt like telling House not to bother. He didn't, however -- he tried to think of all the dirtiest, most arousing things possible shifting his hips in time with House's hand. Thing was, he was so disinterested nothing too arousing was coming to mind.

Having his wrists gripped in the middle of sex, Wilson thought to himself -- that was hot. Being vulnerable, unable to break free and feeling his body being subjected to kisses and fucking and god knows what else. Yeah, that was hot. That was almost working. He could feel his groin tightening with mild excitement at the thoughts and he gave an insistent thrust up into House's hand. Wilson tried to elaborate on those thoughts: maybe being restrained with something a little less vanilla such as rope or scarves. That would be hot, too. Green scarves, perhaps, he thought to himself. Like the ones mom wears to the synagogue. Yeah. Wonder how mom's doing? Haven't phoned her in a couple of weeks. She'll probably want me over for Thanksgiving with the rest of the family. Which reminds me, I got to start cooking dinner soon.

Wait. Wilson snapped himself out of his somewhat disturbing train of thought. Just the mere thought of dinner, let alone of his _mother_ while trying to get off instantly killed his libido. Wilson slumped with a sigh, completely defeated. He was aware that House was still being half-hearted in the way he was stroking him. House obviously noticed how disinterested Wilson was, too, because he slowed his hand to a stop.

"I don't think I can be bothered doing this," House remarked sourly.

"Neither can I," Wilson replied flatly.

House sighed and then let Wilson's penis go. Wilson could feel it instantly starting to soften. So much for that.

"Wanna beer?" House asked.

Wilson turned his head to look at House. He was already bored. But at least they'd passed the time, even if the sex sucked. "Yeah, alright."

House smiled at him and leaned in to press a brief kiss to his mouth before he pushed himself up with a grunt. "See what's on television."

"Probably nothing," Wilson replied as he watched House sitting up.

"Probably." House reached for a shirt and started to pull it on. "It's what the remote control's for. Channel surfing until you find something."

"Sounds exciting," Wilson sarcastically replied. "Sounds like déjà vu, actually."

House glanced over his shoulder at Wilson. "Hell, yeah. Hours of entertainment." He reached for his cane and pushed himself up from the bed without any pants on. "Meet you in the living room. Going for another piss."

"Alright," Wilson remarked. He watched House leave the room before he sighed and began to stretch with a yawn. He then pushed himself up and scooted to the edge of the bed. The stickiness of the lubricant was smeared over his inner thighs and around his ass -- a highly uncomfortable feeling for someone as obsessive about his appearance and neatness as Wilson was.

Oh well, Wilson thought to himself as he stood from the bed. Might as well clean up and then go and see what's on the television, then.

---

**end.**


End file.
